Invisible Masks
by Mikay5511
Summary: I'll be honest we hang out a lot but at school, our own masks are put in place.
1. Start

This Story is hasn't been beta read yet so bare with the corrections.

I'll make sure to re-read everything but I'm sure some things will still be wrong.

I hope you enjoy it.

I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed as I watched two random girls started chatting with him,again. I really wish he would at least pay more attention to--Never mind. I guess I'll head home without him. I sighed once again and stood up from my seat.

I know I'm the type of person that isn't always noticed. I'm hardly ever seen or mentioned. Like a side-character, I stay at the background in some sort of camouflage. More like it was because of my eye power. To disappear from view. To suddenly vanish out of sight like a ghost.

I sigh. People always did like him. People always believed him. People always relied on him. How cliche. Fake. Is the only word I can describe him for.

I gave another glance at him. He was still busy. Sighing again I grabbed my things and headed to the door. I guess I shouldn't wait for him since he looks kinda busy.

Did you notice what I just said? "**_He looks kind of busy_**" and by that busy, I mean flirting with girls. I cringed in disgust. That boy is too popular with girls and he's really owning it.

I went to my shoe locker to swap my indoor shoes with my outdoor shoes. I looked to the side where the entrance was found. A small light drizzle of rain poured as the sky darkened. I guess the sky is matching my mood for how cliche.

As I put my outdoor shoes on, a rumble of lightningerupted outside that I squealed dropping a shoe. I heard a few high pitched screams from the left corridor. It must be those prissy girls faking fright. I sighed again. I've been doing that recently. I wonder what's wrong with me.

When I had finished changing into my outdoor shoes I faced the side where the entrance was found. The rain started to pour harder. How horrible,was it not just a drizzle a few moments ago?

I sigh again. I really hope I brought my umbrella. I checked the umbrella stand by the lockers luckily I did bring my umbrella. Maybe today wasn't really horrible. I quickly grabbed mine and as I was about to walk off high pitched giggles and laughs entered the left corridor. My focus directed to where the sound was located, I spotted him there again laughing along with those stuck-up brats.

I hate that guy so much. People would always wonder who could hate him when most of the girls' population loves and admires him like some God of some sort, not really I'm just over exaggerating. It's just that even most of the boys in school favour and treat him like their best friend.

They were whispering among one another. He had the most annoying smile among all of them. His stupid smile seemed to just stretch from ear to ear.

"Shuuya-Kun, do you want to share an umbrella with me? " One of the girls asked in a sweetened tone.

Argh yuck! What is with those stupid fake masks they wear? Ah, why must they act like that? Why does he act like that? He isn't really even showing them what's under the mask. This guy and his deceiving.

"Oh, you girls are too sweet. " He complimented as the girls swooned at his sugar-coated words. He's great at flattery but I can see through all his lies.

The mask he wears is too predictable. Maybe it's because we've known each other for so long? I don't really know, we act like we don't know each other at school. We sometimes pass by each other like complete strangers.

Or maybe it's just me? I always did avoid him through the corridors and ignored him in class. It's really weird, be honest,we know each other when we're out of school. I'll be honest we hang out a lot but at school, our own masks are put in place.

Look at the hypocrite talking about masks and all.

I don't know when I started to like--err, hate him? Maybe? It's confusing, do I like him or hate him?

I think I like him because of some reasons. He is a friend of mine.


	3. Chapter 2

I was a small girl. I wasn't really picked on or underestimated, I was simply invisible because I couldn't control my powers properly.

As a child, anyone would be afraid to not be seen, to disappear completely.

It's silly but that small fact scared the life out of me. I didn't want to be alone, what if I disappeared and no one even knew I was gone?

Even now that simple thought brought me nightmares.

The other kids never played with me, none of them even spared a glance at me. Because of that, I was left at the side of the playground just watching everyone play.

It hurt to think they didn't see me at all. It hurts that I can't fit in. Why do they not want to play with me?

One time on a cold winter day they played tag. A boy with blonde hair tripped and fell down. His knee got scrapped up pretty badly but he laughed it off like it was an extremely funny situation.

What a brave boy. The tension in the air dropped as the blonde haired boy kept laughing joyously. The others laughed it off too. The boy wasn't even wearing a coat or a scarf.

He was wearing thin clothes as well. Seriously who wears shorts when it's not summer time?

They continued to play but the boy called for a time out saying he was a bit breathless, again he was laughing. If that was me I think I still would've been crying.

The boy went to the side he sat beside me. He let out a breathy sigh. It was cold that even the air he breathed out seemed to fog out in front of me.

I don't think he noticed my presence. I looked at the boy's cheery face with such a large grin plastered.

Is he never sad? Does he not feel pain at all? Then I saw it. Why didn't I notice the mask he wore? It seemed to crack--no let me rephrase that, it was cracked, absolutely broken. He was in pain.

I observed his wound on the knee it was bleeding an awful lot but he wore an unnoticeably forced smile. I cringed at the sight of blood.

I pity him. Why didn't he just tell everyone he was hurt? I sighed. I guess I'll have to do something about it.

I checked my small school bag for a bandage and alcohol. Luckily I'm prepared.

I tapped his shoulder lightly. He looked at my direction in an alarming state. I was wearing a frown. He smiled at me nervously.

My eyes met his brown coloured irises. He seemed shocked at my sudden presence. Looks like not only his knee but also his face got scratched up. People should be careful.

"Y-yes!?" He asked all jittery.

I didn't answer him instead I took it some cotton balls and alcohol. I cleaned his wound and applied. I cringed as a bit of blood touched my skin. I'm pathetic trying to act kindly when I'm actually really frightened.

My hand slightly shook as I took the bandages from my bag, carefully I wrapped it on his hurt knee. When I was done I kept all my things inside my small school bag. My small hands still shaking.

I took out my handkerchief and placed on the side of his face that was wounded. I carefully wiped it try in my best not to hurt him. Afterwards, I grabbed his hand and I made him hold my handkerchief.

"...You look like you really hurt. You should try to cry if you're in pain don't mask it..."

I wore my bag on my back and I walked away from the playground. At least I got to help him. As I rounded the corner blocked from the sight of the playground someone pulled me back.

It was the blonde haired boy. I was still frowning as my eyes widened in shock.

"T-thanks. " He told me teary eyed. He enveloped me in a warm embrace. Soon his little body shook the side of my shirt got lightly soaked. He was crying.

What should I be doing now? Well, I'm not really used to this. I reached out and hugged him back. He pulled away with a tear-stained face.

I don't understand. Why was he crying? He tripped but he seemed fine when I was helping him and now he starts crying

"Are you alright?"

I stared at him and he didn't answer. A woman with blonde hair came and the boy in front of me looking slightly frightened.

"...Mother. " He spoke.

"...Let's go. " She simply said and turned away.

He looked back at me, "Thank you" he mouthed as he followed three women back.


	4. Chapter 3

I never saw the boy in the playground anymore. To be honest it was like he was never there.

With that, it made me if someone as well known as him before got forgotten so easily how about someone who never did seem to exist? Will someone remember me?

Because of this damn power--no, this damn curse no one will even notice me disappearing.

That thought plagued my mind. I wasn't always like this. Ever since the fire that started at my home, my family was destroyed. I was orphaned.

Maybe it's karma? When I was inside the burning house I really did just wish to simply disappear. For every part of me to vanish. The pain,the sorrow, the fear, all of it.

Maybe on that day, I should've died. Maybe it would've been better if my older sister was the one to live. Not me. Someone like me isn't worth the lives that were lost.

I'm foolish. I don't think I want to go back to that playground.


	5. Chapter 4

Like on that certain day it was cold. Snow fell and piled up on the ground.

A breeze flew by followed by scattered leaves. I puff up a long exhale due to the frosty atmosphere.

It was cold.I wonder who else would be out in this weather. And there in front of me was a boy with blonde hair.

He shivered in his spot frowning ever so slightly. As the frosty weather embraced the world he wore nothing warm to keep himself from the cold,no coat not even a scarf.

I looked down on my warm mittens exhaling air out. It's really chilly today. I watched him again now with a frown gracing my features. He'll catch a cold at this rate.

I took off my mittens and pocketed them. I exhaled and pulled off the warm scarf from my neck. I don't need this, even if my sister who is no longer here gave this as a birthday present. He needed it more than me.

"...Hey... You... " I called out with a nonchalant expression. He faced me shocked.

"..Here... " I said as I reached out my scarf. He seemed so shocked at what I was doing rather than my sudden presence. He stood there silently with his mouth slightly agape. His warm brown irises met my cold green hues.

"...Are you going to take it or not..? " He got slightly taken aback with my next question. He nodded vigorously quickly taking the scarf from my hand. After he took it I faced away from him, I'm not obligated to look at him.

"..W-why did you... Uh-give it to.. Err-me..? " He said as he hesitantly wrapped it around his neck.

"...Why? Do you not want it? I just thought it would be weird if someone died beside me." I answered him coldly. He shook his head not fazed by my chilly tone matching the freezing weather.

He smiled to himself with a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. Poor kid, he's been in the cold for so long that his cheeks are turning pink. He must be freezing.

I was about to call him out again to give him my mittens but a loud scream from the orphanage shot through the cold silence that filled the air.

"THERE! IT'S THAT CHILD! IT'S THAT LITTLE DEVIL THAT KILLED MY SISTER! KILL THAT THING!" the boy visibly flinched at the woman's loud voice.

"M-ma'am calm d-down t-the child did nothing.. " a man followed behind her frantically. The woman came rushing picking the boy up harshly. She glared at him hatred burning in her eyes.

"BECAUSE OF YOU MY SISTER'S GHOST DOESN'T WANT TO REST! SHE.. !! SHE KEEPS COMING BACK TO SEE ME!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT AND FOREVER WILL BE!! DIE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-" The man pulled the woman away from the boy.

"Ma'am the boy has done nothing please stop...! " the man who had restrained the woman spoke.

I really didn't understand what was happening or why the woman was cussing but I felt pity towards the boy.

"Stop?... You tell me to STOP?! You don't f*cking understand! This Sh*thead killed my sister!! " The woman clawed at the man angrily as she thrashed about.

Other people from the orphanage rushed out to help restrain the crazed woman.

Did that boy really kill someone?


	6. Chapter 5

Later on when I went back to my room which was supposed to be shared by at least three people.

There were only two in my... Should I even really call it mine?

I sighed as I was about to enter I heard talking and laughter. This was suspicious.

As of now, there should only be one kid in the room, Kousuke only, but why are there two silhouettes of children.

Was there a new kid in the orphanage? I didn't think we would have an addition to the group. We were deemed as the most troubling kids in the orphanage.

I entered and to my surprise, it was the boy from before. Is he here to stay permanently?

I didn't notice I had activated my power as I looked at both boys with a frown. They still didn't notice my presence, I guess I'm really not-

"Hey girl-that-gave-me-a-scarf are you going to simply watch us talk or are you going to join in on the conversation? " the boy faced away from Kousuke and grinned at me. It was as though he noticed me before I entered.

I was taken aback with his question. My mouth couldn't release a single sound. I was speechless.

My powers made me invisible how is it that he saw me? And why did Kousuke not notice me here?

Kousuke looked around everywhere until he focused his eyes onto where the other boy was staring at he gasped in surprise as he saw me standing there frozen still.

He must have accidentally read my thoughts.

"Kido-... Err... Tsubomi-San, I didn't notice you were here I'm sorry. " Kousuke apologized. I nodded at him but I was still shocked he noticed me...

He didn't even know I was next to him the day at the playground. How? Maybe luck.

I guess I should sit down.


	7. Chapter 6

I got to know him a bit, his name was Shuuya Kano. He was also orphaned but just recently.

He was a real weirdo if you ask me. I didn't really understand him or liked him nonetheless I had no choice but to share a room with a Liar and Crybaby.

A few more days later he spotted me in the middle of a crowd while Kousuke already ran past me thinking I wasn't there.

How is he able to tell I was there?

Even if I felt happy he could find me as if I wasn't invisible, he liked teasing Kousuke.

And who knows what to do to stop the kid from crying. He caused a fuss about in our group so we often got scolded.

Of course, I was annoyed since I didn't like them telling me off. I honestly hated it when they started to babble about what I should do with my life.

I wanted to leave but I couldn't.


	8. Chapter 7

After a while, I made new friends they were new kids sent to this orphanage.

Though our friendship didn't last too long. They seemed to forget me most of the time.

It hurt me so much. I thought they wouldn't leave me. I thought I was finally being noticed, I thought I was visible to their eyes but I was wrong I was simply a memory forgotten so easily.

I sound too dramatic but as a child, if your friends ignore you it would seem as though you could've done something horrible. And to be honest this has happened to me countless times.

I walked up to them to say hello, they looked at me weirdly and asked who I was, We were just playing yesterday did they forget?

"Hey, guys! "

"..guys? "

"umm, who are you? "

"It's me Tsubomi... "

"Sorry, we don't really know you... "

"B-but we played y-yesterday. "

I smiled and told them it was me from yesterday they told me they didn't know me.

I forced a smile and nodded, I walked off back to the room shared by me, Kousuke, Kano.

For some reason, my heart felt heavy. It struck me like it was bleeding internally. It hurt so much I stayed at the corner sobbing.

Was I easily forgotten? I don't want to disappear. Am I going to disappear?

I sobbed quietly, my head was buried on top of my knees. I really feel so down.

Betrayal cuts like a knife. And those invisible wounds leave deep scars. No matter how much time you use to heal them they stay.

I don't understand the logic of this. I played with them yesterday how easily was I forgotten?

I'm sure that it's not possible for someone to forget so quickly. Maybe they have some sort of illness?

I stood up from my spot determined to find out if they did. I quickly rushed out and to the orphanage's main office.

But before I managed to get to the door. I bumped into a girl with hazel brown hair. She was at least 3 or 4 years older than me.

She gasped when I bumped into her. A horrified look was plastered on her face when she saw me.

"I-I'm sorry! F-for a minute there I-I thought you popped up all of a sudden, l-like a g-ghost! " She spoke while rubbing the back of her head nervously laughing.

"W-wait. Where are you headed?" I opt to ignore her.

"That direction leads t-to the head office, what could you be doing?" I don't understand why she's stuttering does she still think I appeared like a ghost. I cringed at that thought,ghosts don't exist. No worries. The girl in front of me inhaled a long breathe and exhaled slowly.

"Are you trying to pull a prank on the head?How horrible you shouldn't treat your elders like that. " She scolded me as though I was her little sister. I frowned at her and just played along and acted guilty.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it. " I nonchalantly stated. She smiled and patted my head. She's weird.

"I'm going to meet my new siblings today.My mom and dad are going to adopt some kids so I'll have little brothers and sisters." She cheerfully explains with a large grin on her face.

"Okay, tell me why you were headed in there?"

What should I say? I shouldn't make up an excuse. Or maybe I should?


	9. Chapter 8

I quietly sneaked in after lying. I guess being with Shuuya helps you learn to do these things.

I hurried in and scanned the room. My eyes spot a drawer but before I could grab it someone pulled me back. I'm screwed.

I eye my captor angrily. A frowned played on my face as my brows knitted in confusion.

"Shuuya?"

He didn't answer me but he was frowning. Well, this might be the first time I've seen him frown. I raised a brow at his behaviour.

"I'm sorry Tsubomi... I already checked them... They... They don't have any problems with remembering...It's just that... "

I can't comprehend what he was saying. It was not possible. No, this can't be right.

"..Tsubomi... They hate you... "

I broke. Hot tears slipped down my usually cold green hues. I tried to say something but no words escaped. I just continued to sob.

Did I do something wrong? Did I offend them? Did I lack something? What did I do?

I was angry and the only person in the room was Shuuya. Like the horrible person I was I vented my anger on him.

"I hate you. "

He smiled and nodded.

"It's fine."

I hate him more now.

How could he simply smile at me and tell me it was alright to hate him. Is he trying to pull a prank?

"...You're lying...You're a liar... I-I don't believe you!"

He looked at me with pain-filled eyes.

"..I know..."

What am I even trying to? I walked past him bumping his shoulder. Now I really just wish to disappear.


	10. Chapter 9

Finally, I was adopted! I was finally leaving this wretched place.

I was finally going to leave this place. I smiled to myself as I stayed in our room, this will be my last night staying here.

"...Tsubomi-San, you look happy.." Kousuke commented.

"Ara~ Kousuke speaks." Shuuya teases the raven-haired boy.

"..Shuuya-San It's not like I've only started to speak today."

Shuuya simply smiles at Kousuke. After this night I'll finally leave.

"Leave?" Kousuke asks all of a sudden.

I frowned at him, "Kousuke I Told you to stop that." I scolded him. I wanted to leave quietly without them noticing.

But this kid just had to read my mind. Kousuke, like me, had eye powers as well. His was to read minds.

Shuuya was the same. Like me and Kousuke too, his eye power was to deceive the eyes of others. Which is why he was a liar. He can not be trusted.

Plus we argued recently, and I've been mad at Kousuke for not being able to control his powers properly.

I didn't appreciate him reading my mind.

"Your leaving?" Shuuya asks.

"So what if I am, I hate this place! I hate spending time in this stupid room with both of you!" I screamed and walked off to my bed.

Quickly going under the covers and hiding my face. What am I even trying to do?


	11. Chapter 10

This was stupid. After my outburst yesterday I believe this is karma.

When I finally was adopted, I found out there were two others as well.

And how ironic it was that those two were Shuuya and Kousuke.

"All of you seem silent." Mr Tateyama asked from the driver's seat.

"I guess you must be pretty shy."

None of us-well, Kousuke seemed to have wanted to answer but was too shy to actually say something.

"..." He seemed disappointed with the response we were giving so he gave up and faced the road.

"W-why did you adopt me...I mean...us?..No one in the orphanage wanted to suggest us because they said we were trouble makers." I spoke up rudely. I didn't want him to send us back but then again what I just said might make him turn the car around.

"..I mean..I..-"

"Sorry about her rude question, it's just that it's quite a shock to us.." Shuuya half-lied smoothly.

Liar.

But he did save me from digging my own grave.

We arrived at a house of crimson bricks. I wonder if it could fit all of us in there? To and through we whispered back making plans of our on.

I still didn't know why they had decided to adopt us if they looked deep into our eyes, so red in all three, maybe soon they'll see the living memories no one ever sees.


	12. Chapter 11

When we arrived at that home, I was surprised as to that they had another child. Why have three more?

They accepted our weird eye powers and treated us like humans. Like we weren't different.

They made us feel like we weren't creatures that pose a threat, not trouble makers that could do nothing but mistakes.

I was finally in a family again. After so long. But that also meant Shuuya and Kousuke were my new siblings in a way.

I should start accepting that fact.

"Ayano-" I called out to the girl from the orphanage who was surprisingly the very girl who told me her plans of having new siblings.

She was Ayano Tateyama. The Tateyama family was the one that adopted me and the other two.

She insists on making me call her, "Nee-Chan! Ayano-Nee-chan! Tsubomi-Chan I told you to call me your big sister." She pouted. I blushed in embarrassment.

Alright, when it came to her I couldn't act mean or cold, Kousuke and Shuuya that wasn't the case.

"Y-yes-" she looked at me hopefully, "-N-nee-Chan."

She smiled triumphantly. "Uwaa! Tsubomi is so cute~!" That made me blush worsen.

Even if we weren't really blood-related I considered everyone like a real family. I wish it would last forever. But I always knew deep down I was sorta jinxed. Despite them being kind and all I wasn't doing well in school. It wasn't that I was failing in class, I had trouble communicating with others plus I couldn't properly control my powers at times which lead me to disappear all of a sudden or appear like a ghost who had just shown itself.

Others were completely terrified at me but I ignored them. I don't need them to like me, doesn'tme they don't see me I should make them see me. I somehow prefer it this way but I didn't enjoy disappearing.

However this one time I panicked. No one saw me I suddenly lost the grip in my powers. I was just talking to Nee-Chan when she was preparing lunch suddenly I had vanished, she kept calling out to me as if I wasn't in front of her.

I didn't know what to do. Nee-Chan grabbed on the air in hopes that I would be caught but I moved back terrified. She voiced out saying I wouldn't disappear but that was the exact opposite thing that was happening at the moment.

She tried to calm me down but I couldn't think properly, for goodness sake I was disappearing. I was vanishing and no one was even going to remember me. Teary-eyed I wanted to reach out to Nee-Chan but fear gripped unto me, what if my hand passes through her.

I shook my head at that thought and turned away from her, I knocked off a few things on the table but I paid no mind and ran away. I could hear Nee-Chan following blindly.

Seto entered asking what was wrong, I tried to walk to him. Maybe it was only Nee-Chan, I was right beside him. But then I realized he was playing along with Nee-Chan he was pretending that he knew where I was. They couldn't see me, I couldn't control my powers, I was disappearing.

I ran off outside despite seeing the darkening sky and the pouring rain. Tears spilt my eyes as I tried to run. I knew I was jinxed. I was going to disappear and no one would notice.

I passed by people they bumped into me, hear in them gasp saying he bumped into something that could not be seen. I sobbed, more tears falling.

I was in the middle of the streets, people should have noticed my drenched figure but no one saw me, I was vanishing. I quickly crossed the street.

I dropped to the pavement. I thought they would see me. They said they were my new family. This was useless, were they lying to me?

I pulled my knees towards my chest and continued to sob. Constant footsteps would pass by as well as a few cars.

But none of that mattered. I was going to disappear soon. No one was going to find me. I would be gone and no one would see me here soaked and crying under the rain.

The rain didn't stop pouring instead it only intensified. I was going to drown in the rain and probably die off alone. Soon enough by tomorrow, I'd be dead, cold, and lifeless right here where I'm sitting.

I don't really get the world, why does it have to be so cruel? Why did it have to give me this damn curse to live on?

Why couldn't I have just died with my original family? Why couldn't I be just like them burned to a crisp in my home? I would prefer that than this curse I'm supposed to live on.

"**_If no one can see me then I should really,_**" I muttered to myself.

"But I can still see you."

I froze at the sound of another voice. I looked up to see Shuuya. I looked at him speechless at how he was able to see me.

Here he was holding out a black umbrella to me. With his actions rain no longer dropped on me instead he shielded me from it.

"...how?.."

"I've been lying to myself my whole life, wishing everything was a lie. I'm assuming you wanted to disappear too. But that's alright were human that's normal."

".. I...I don't..what?.."

"What I mean is," He started as he held out his other hand to help me up.

"Don't worry about disappearing I'll make sure to find you, that way you won't ever disappear. Every time you lose control of your powers I'll make sure to find you and make you visible once again. I promise to always find you. "

As he pulled me up something stirred in my chest. I don't know what though. Shuuya pulled me into a hug.

"I won't let you disappear."


	13. Chapter 12

Years later, here we are now high schoolers. We went on with our lives, he kept his promise. I didn't think he can but that proved otherwise.

And now here I am hating him for being a good-for-nothing jerk and pain in the neck. I was still pissed at him for some reason but I'll have to deal with it. He is technically somewhat my brother. We were adopted together.

I should leave soon but I have to pass them to reach the exit. My powers are quite the perk in situations like this.

I activated it and walked past them. Finally, I can head home and-

"I'm honestly flattered but Kido and I are walking home together."

I froze did he know I was here? I looked back at him he was facing the girls, maybe not? But it was confirmed when he turned around and grabbed my hand.

"We should head home together since we are going to the same place." I was still shocked at this but it was to be expected. He seemed to always know where I am despite me disappearing.

Our classmates whispered on and on about something but before I could work out what they were saying Kano had already taken the black umbrella from my hand and opened it.

He held my hand and dragged me towards him under the umbrella and continued walking.

What is with this guy?


	14. Chapter 13

She was Tsubomi Kido. A girl who I admired, a girl who saw through all my lies, the girl that I've..the girl that I've...

"Kano. It was your turn to wash the dishes. Get up the couch and wash them before I force you to." Her voice suddenly filled the room. I sighed.

Honestly, this tsundere is cute.

"But I did it last week." I complained with a whine.

She shakes her head unamused, "Last week is last week, today is today so go wash the dishes already."

I chuckle at her response. I get up from my seat and walk towards the kitchen, she was preparing dinner. It was just 2 in the afternoon and she was already preparing dinner.

I really can't complain so I'll just do whatever she tells me to.

"Can I do it tomorrow?"

"You already asked me that yesterday." She answers dismissively while chopping onions.

"You should've just asked Seto to wash them."

She pauses before answering again, "You're right I should have asked him to do it. I don't understand why girls are head over heels for you when it should actually be Seto."

I frown at her remark. "You would rather marry Seto than me?"

"I would in a heartbeat if needed. Seto actually helps in cleaning, cooking, and other things a better husband would do. Even if none of us is actually married right now, he would no doubt be better to have around."

I glare at her. A bit pissed off with her answer. This was useless since she wasn't facing me. So I sighed walking out from the kitchen and leaving her to wash the dishes.

I just hate being compared to that crybaby sometimes.


End file.
